HeartVision Song Contest 25
The 'HeartVision Song Contest 25,It took place for the first time in Germany following the country's first victory at the HeartVision Song Contest 24 in Linz,Germany with the song "An Wunder" performed by Wincent Weiss. Location : Further information: Germany thumb|left In the 21st century, Germany is a great power with a strong economy; it has the world's fourth-largest economy by nominal GDP, and the fifth-largest by PPP. As a global leader in several industrial and technological sectors, it is both the world's third-largest exporter and importer of goods. A developed country with a very high standard of living, it upholds a social security and universal health care system, environmental protection, and a tuition-free university education. The Federal Republic of Germany was a founding member of the European Economic Community in 1957 and the European Union in 1993. It is part of the Schengen Area and became a co-founder of the Eurozone in 1999. Germany is a member of the United Nations, NATO, the G7, the G20, and the OECD. Known for its rich cultural history, Germany has been continuously the home of influential and successful artists, philosophers, musicians, sportspeople, entrepreneurs, scientists, engineers, and inventors. Host City : Further information: Düsseldorf thumb Düsseldorf is the capital and, after Cologne, second most populous city of the most populous German federal state of North Rhine-Westphalia, as well as the seventh most populous city in Germany.2 At the confluence of the Rhine and its tributary Düssel, the city lies in the centre of both the Rhine-Ruhr and the Rhineland Metropolitan Regions with the Cologne/Bonn urban area to its south and the Ruhr to its north. The city is the largest in the German Low Franconian (closely related to Dutch) dialect area. Most of the city lies on the right bank of the Rhine (as opposed to Cologne, whose city centre lies on the river's left bank). "Dorf" meaning "village", Düsseldorf is the largest settlement with that suffix in the German-speaking area. Mercer's 2012 Quality of Living survey ranked Düsseldorf the sixth most livable city in the world. Düsseldorf Airport is Germany's third-busiest airport after those of Frankfurt and Munich, serving as the most important international airport for the inhabitants of the densely populated Ruhr, Germany's largest urban area. Düsseldorf is an international business and financial centre, renowned for its fashion and trade fairs,and is headquarters to one Fortune Global 500 and two DAX companies. Messe Düsseldorf organises nearly one fifth of premier trade shows.As second largest city of the Rhineland, Düsseldorf holds Rhenish Carnival celebrations every year in February/March, the Düsseldorf carnival celebrations being the third most popular in Germany after those held in Cologne and Mainz. Venue : Further information: Esprit Arena thumb|left Merkur Spielarena (stylized as MERKUR SPIEL-ARENA), known previously as the "ESPRIT arena" (until 2 August 2018), the "LTU Arena" (until June 2009), and as the "Düsseldorf Arena" (during the 2011 Eurovision Song Contest), is a multi-functional football stadium in Düsseldorf, Germany. The stadium holds 54,600 and has a closable roof. Its special heating system allows the stadium to host comfortable events at the height of winter. Construction of the stadium began in 2002 and was completed in 2004. It was built to replace the former Rheinstadion at the same site near the river Rhine. The structure's initial seating capacity of 51,500 was expanded in summer 2010 when some seating areas were converted into standing terraces. The arena currently hosts association football team Fortuna Düsseldorf (currently in the first division, the Bundesliga). Bidding phase Ten cities submit official bids to the German broadcaster Norddeutscher Rundfunk (NDR), in order to be the host city for the 25 edition. Format TBD Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw This edition, the countries that are classified from 1st to 6th place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 6", they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, this six countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals: The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Esprit Arena on 25 September 2018. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. 38 countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. Running Order The Running order of both Semi-finals was official announced by NDR on TBD September 2018, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in TBD October 2018, one day before the Grand Final will start. Participating Countries Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Finalists Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Links *Google+ Groups *Youtube